A flexible screen is a tendency of mobile electronic products in future. The flexible screen in the prior art is secured to a terminal body. For a terminal product which is repeatedly bent in use, the terminal product is generally divided into two parts to be folded once. The flexible screen is arranged at a folding inner side of the terminal product, and can be seen after the terminal product is unfolded.
For convenience of folding of the flexible screen, an accommodation space needs to be reserved at the inner side of the terminal product and in the middle of the terminal product, and thus a middle portion of the flexible screen can be received in the accommodation space after being folded. When the terminal product is unfolded, the flexible screen is spread to a flat shape, the middle portion of the flexible screen is hung in the air due to the accommodation space and is not connected to or supported by other internal structural members of the terminal product, such that when the terminal product is in a unfolded state, a user has a poor press experience with respect to the middle portion of the flexible screen.